Levántate
by juliper22
Summary: De cómo un amor incondicional puede ser la fortaleza que nos permita levantarnos de nuestras tragedias. One Shot con el POV de Peeta acerca de algunos de los momentos más significativos de Sinsajo.


**Declaimer: Sólo los pensamientos del personaje me pertenecen. La Historia, los personajes y algunos diálogos son creación de Suzanne Collins-**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Peetkat quien siempre me insiste en que escriba algo y hoy 28 de mayo está de cumpleaños. Ayer me sentí inspirada, tanto que me creí capaz de escribir algo acerca del hombre de mis sueños, Peeta Mellark. Es breve pero creo que así pudo sentirlo. Espero lo disfruten y bienvenido sea cualquier comentario.**

_Recomendación musical: Get up - Barcelona_

Un manto negro cubre mi vista, no puedo respirar, el hedor a carne chamuscada me genera arcadas que se llevan mis fuerzas, pero debo levantarme, debo llegar hasta ella, ahora más que nunca me necesita, está tendida sobre el asfalto hirviendo, su cuerpo inmóvil y ennegrecido por las cenizas que no paran de caer.

Todo es caos y terror, lejos quedaron los días en los que los aplausos y la euforia llenaban estas calles al vernos pasar. Hoy es un día nefasto, los cuerpos de estos niños yacen en el suelo sin vida y a quienes veo consientes llevan un dolor en sus rostros imposible de explicar, seguramente igual al que debo reflejar yo mismo, porque hoy me han robado mi alma, hoy la desesperanza se apoderó de mi mente y el terror de mi corazón, hoy la perdí entre las llamas que envolvieron su cuerpo y la derribaron cuando con desesperación corría hacia la humareda, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar al único ser al que tengo la certeza amaba más que a su propia vida: su hermana Prim.

Que alguien me de fuerzas… Sólo quiero ver su rostro por última vez… Me arrastro tanto como mi cuerpo abatido me permite, estoy exhausto, pero la convicción de que no puedo dejarla sola es más poderosa y así me muevo, poco a poco pese a las heridas y al ardor. Llego a su lado y solo la observo, mi garganta no puede emitir sonido alguno y sólo las lágrimas se apoderan de mi ser, lloro desolado, por todo lo que tuvimos, por todo lo que no fue, por lo que nos arrebataron, lloro sin querer detenerme porque hasta ahora comprendo que al salir del sótano me abrazó para despedirse y el muto que llevo dentro no me permitió responderle, pero ahora…, ahora entiendo que realmente amo a Katniss Everdeen, daría todo por verla despertar…

-o-

Abro mis ojos y una luz cegadora me impide observar donde me encuentro, se que aún estoy vivo porque el escozor que siento en mi cuerpo me confirma que aún no me he separado de él. Con una mano sobre mi frente mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la claridad, poco a poco me voy incorporando y noto que me encuentro en una de las habitaciones de curación del Capitolio. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Al levantarme de la cama, pierdo un poco el equilibrio, y la pesadez vuelve a dominarme, me doy cuenta que un líquido conecta con mi brazo y tardo menos de un segundo en percatarme que la morfilina me lleva nuevamente a un lugar lejos de la realidad.

-o-

Me encuentro sentado en mi cama, lo poco que me dan de comer aún me sigue pareciendo demasiado; con la mirada fija en la pared de cristal dejo que mi mente se pierda en los recuerdos que se son reales porque carecen del brillo que el veneno de las rastrivéspulas les da. Un beso en la playa, una terraza con flores, un rostro apacible con una pequeña sonrisa que no escuchó un "siempre", el calor de un cuerpo junto al mío en unas frías noches en un tren tratando de salvarnos de pesadillas, la calidez de un abrazo cómplice después de nuestro casi suicidio, un pan con queso y manzanas, un beso tímido para llenar el silencio en una cueva, un abrazo moribundo para abrigarnos, una mano que sostiene la mía con firmeza para no caer, una mirada furtiva, un diente de león entre sus dedos, panes quemados, un par de trenzas, un vestidito de cuadros rojos, un padre tomando a su hija de la mano, una canción, la Canción del Valle… Y la escucho, fuerte y claro, es su voz, y aunque no hay Sinsajos que callen para oírla entonar, sé que es ella porque mi corazón palpita desbocado por la emoción; las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, compruebo que no hay morfilina que pueda hacerme alucinar, es real, su canto es real, la humedad en mis mejillas es real, esta emoción desbordándome es real. Mi cuerpo está catatónico, pero la melodía me da paz y por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, me permito sonreír…

-o-

La observo a través del cristal, ella está perdida, se arrastra y llora desesperada, aprieta sus brazos tironeando su piel, se hace un ovillo en el suelo y vuelve a dormirse, lo hace hasta que una pesadilla se apodera de su mente y se levanta gritando. Cierro los ojos justo cuando percibo que las luces volverán a aparecer en mi cabeza, aprieto mis puños hasta sentir mis escasas uñas contra las palmas de mis manos, respiro y me tranquilizo, poco a poco las imágenes brillantes desaparecen y le dan paso a la realidad. Ella se está consumiendo y yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy roto por dentro, no encuentro el camino que me lleve de vuelta a lo que fui, y en mi estado no soy bueno para ella. Sé que puedo diferenciar lo que es real y lo que no, pero temo perder el control y dañarla, por eso me conformo con velar su sueño desde este lugar.

-o-

Esta marca en mi mano siempre me recordará que soy egoísta, no pude dejarla partir; ella quería acabar con su vida porque ya no le queda nada por lo cual vivir, pero ¿quién podría culparme?, ¿acaso no soy el amante trágico?, ni familia ni amigos con vida, a mí si es cierto que sólo me queda ella… y dado que la muerte no me alcanzó con ninguna de mis tragedias, su simple respiración me hace tener un resquicio de esperanza.

-o-

La enviaron de nuevo a nuestro hogar y la angustia me consume al no saber qué será de ella. El Dr. Aurelius me dice que estará con Haymitch, pero nuevamente me siento egoísta porque quiero ser yo quien la cuide; protegernos ¿no era eso lo que hacíamos siempre?, en cuanto me den de alta regresaré, no hay otro sitio al que pueda ir, el 12 es mi lugar, Katniss es mi hogar.

-o-

Su casa se ve desolada, no hay ventanas descubiertas, la maleza crece en todo el jardín, los muebles en la entrada se ven polvorientos y un solo cristal semi levantado permite la entrada de aire al lugar. Tengo la certeza de que está allí porque Haymitch me lo ha confirmado, todo carece de vida y sé perfectamente que de esa misma manera ha de sentirse ella, al fin y al cabo, su vida se perdió con aquellas bombas. La dulce Prim, su razón de ser, la muerte más injusta de esta batalla, un ser inocente que sólo buscaba ayudar a los demás, por ella estamos hoy aquí y por ella deseo ver a Katniss salir adelante.

Tomo el arbusto que tengo en mis manos, lo coloco a un lado para cavar con fuerzas y profundamente. La primavera está apenas iniciando y sé que sus flores se mantendrán, quiero recordarla feliz, quiero recordarla en esta casa que la cobijó antes de que el mundo despiadado robara su inocencia y después su vida.

Trabajo con ahínco hasta que un ruido me alerta, ella está parada a mi lado, su aspecto es desgarbado, está más delgada incluso que cuando nos fuimos a la arena por primera vez, pese a que Haymitch me comentó que Sae viene todos los días para alimentarla; no puedo evitar sentirme acongojado por ella, ¿cuánto dolor ha albergado su corazón todo este tiempo?

–Has vuelto – me dice impávida, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

–El Dr. Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar el teléfono – intento no mostrar mi preocupación por su encierro autoimpuesto y mucho menos por su evidente abandono.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunta a la defensiva

–Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella. Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

Su rostro pasó por una serie de expresiones, primero parecía furiosa, luego consternada, después parecía asombrada y por último comprensiva, asintió y sin más salió corriendo de mi lado hacia el interior de la vivienda. Yo continué trabajando intentando distraerme del montón de emociones que me generó el volverla a ver, porque pese a todo el peso que llevamos encima, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, hacerle saber que estaba aquí con ella, que podía contar conmigo para protegerla. Compruebo nuevamente cuan egoístas nos hace el amor, porque sin importar que quiere ella para sí misma, aquí estoy para mantenerla de pie.

Al cabo de un rato la veo salir con su arco y sus flechas, bañada y peinada, con determinación en sus pasos, sonrió para mis adentros, ella va a cazar y tengo la certeza de que en ese bosque encontrará el camino de vuelta a casa; nadie la perseguirá, nadie la juzgará por ello, ahora somos independientes y debemos aprender a vivir y lidiar con ello.

Y tal cual como cuando estábamos en El Capitolio que velaba su sueño durante su encierro, ahora velo su vuelta al mundo en plena libertad. Regresa mucho después, pero no por su propio pie, Thorn la trae en un extraño carro, la alza en sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la vivienda y sale solo al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Refreno mis ansias de correr hasta ella porque sé que no sería apropiado, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y no quiero irrumpir en esa burbuja que la envuelve, tan frágil que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-o-

Y un día explota, con toda la fuerza contenida en unos sentimientos no expresados. La encuentro hecha un ovillo junto a las prímulas que están en su total esplendor; ya entrada la primavera las flores muestran toda su majestuosidad, e incluso la pradera, que sirvió para enterrar nuestros muertos, se ha cubierto de tonos violetas, amarillos, blancos y verdes, como recordándonos que incluso después de pasar por las peores circunstancias, la vida seguirá su ciclo.

La tomo entre mis brazos y ella no se resiste, no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo porque su cara enrojecida y sus ojos hinchados confirman que lleva mucho tiempo llorando. Sólo acaricio su cabello y desato su trenza, este simple gesto pareciera renovar sus fuerzas para enardecer su llanto porque sólo se esconde en mi pecho y suelta las lágrimas que jamás la vi derramar sin prejuicios. Es allí cuando me percato de lo rota que está, ella nunca se permitió mostrarse vulnerable, aunque sé que en cada abrazo buscaba no sólo mi cercanía sino también esa protección que incondicionalmente estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle; lo hice ante las pesadillas que asaltaban sus sueños y lo hago ahora con la realidad que la consume. No para de hipar, pero espero pacientemente con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, a que se calme un poco. Cuando el llanto remite levemente y siento que su respiración se ha acompasado a la mía le pregunto que le ha sucedido

–Está muerta Peeta, Prim está muerta y no va a volver, no importa lo que haga, ella no regresará.

Otra tanda de llanto la embarga y ahora ni yo puedo aguantar mis lágrimas que caen libremente por mis mejillas, pero la sigo abrazando porque necesito sostenerme, necesito sentirme fuerte para ella, el dolor la traspasa y ahora más que nunca deseo que sienta que la apoyo. Una vez estuve dispuesto a huir con ella a un destino incierto, hoy sólo quiero estar a su lado, soportando juntos esta desesperación que nos embarga, porque reponerse de esta tragedia en soledad sería imposible para cualquiera de los dos; su hermana no está, mi familia entera también se marchó, en el camino perdimos ante nuestros ojos a Rue, a Finnick, a Boggs, a Darius; muchas muertes y solo nosotros para consolarnos, porque a diferencia de Haymitch, aún no encontramos nuestro escape. Por ahora nos conformamos con este llanto que se ha vuelto cada vez más silencioso, mientras el abrazo se ha tornado más reconfortante y cálido.

Mis lágrimas remiten antes que las suyas, así que cuando sólo nos rodea el silencio absoluto que precede la explosión, poco a poco deshago el abrazo, me pongo de pie, extiendo mi mano y le digo:

–Levántate Katniss, levántate…, toma mi mano y levántate

Ella sólo me observa, con la mirada más clara que le he visto jamás, no sonríe, no tenemos porqué, pero se aferra a mi palma, toma un impulso y se yergue frente a mí, acaricio su mejilla, delineo su mandíbula, peino sus cejas con mis pulgares mientras mis manos acunan su rostro que ahora luce apacible, me acerco y le beso, tan suavemente como me es posible. Ella responde con igual suavidad y sólo extiende ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que los míos la envuelven para acercarla más a mí.

Nuestro roce dura sólo unos segundos y es reemplazado por una mirada llena de comprensión, de ternura, de aceptación, de promesas y de esperanza. Pero agradezco esos segundos porque son suficientes para derribar cualquier barrera que pueda impedir que de ahora en adelante no estemos realmente cerca.

No pretendo nada más allá que mostrarle mi alma, porque si, El Capitolio me robo una parte de lo que era, pero ese pedazo de mí que la ama sobrevivió a todos nuestros sufrimientos, a nuestros desencuentros, a mi secuestro y a su desasosiego. Finalmente no soy egoísta, porque aquí frente a ella sé que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por la suya, pero no sólo porque me haya enamorado de la niña que un día oí cantar, sino porque observo a la mujer que en mi peor momento se empeñó en rescatarme, inclusive de mi mismo, porque juntos nos mantuvimos a salvo, porque ella era mi fuerza y yo era su tranquilidad, porque tuvimos las mismas batallas y salimos vencedores.

Con su rostro escondido en mi pecho, sé que ahora nos damos mucho más que consuelo, podemos respirar en paz porque hemos liberado una parte de nuestro dolor. Al separarnos sólo queda la calma posterior a la tormenta, estrechamos nuestras manos y juntos nos dirigimos al interior de nuestro hogar con la certeza de que mañana, pese a tener que volver a librar nuestras pequeñas luchas, nos tenemos el uno al otro para ganarlas una a una.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Recuerden dejar su review para comentar que les pareció.


End file.
